vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
When the Levee Breaks
When the Levee Breaks is the nineteenth episode of the second season of The Originals and the forty-first episode of the series. Summary WAYWARD WAYS — Setting the stage for a bloody showdown, Dahlia gives Klaus and Hayley a deadline to turn over baby Hope. Elijah attempts to convince Klaus that they need to work together in their fight against Dahlia, but Klaus forges ahead with his own dangerous plan, leaving everyone concerned about his next steps. Meanwhile, when Hayley realizes their chances of outrunning Dahlia are slim, she devises a risky plan and enlists Aiden’s help. Elsewhere, Freya gives Rebekah and Elijah an ultimatum, and Marcel strategizes on how best to deal with Klaus’ erratic behavior. Cami and Davina also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (flashback) *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Claudia Black as Dahlia *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Rebekah (in Eva's body) Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Co-Starring *Javier Carrasquillo as Kurt Trivia *According to Julie Plec, someone dies in episode 19. *There will be a Viking flashback in episode 19. https://instagram.com/p/0FxSK2uVjy/ *Things Will be thrown out of balance. A levee regulates water levels and keeps it balanced and if it breaks the water level will be out of balance. *Monday’s episode of The Originals (The CW, 8/7c) marks the beginning of Dahlia’s long-awaited, not to mention long-dreaded, arrival in present-day New Orleans, and the Mikaelsons’ dear old aunt is bearing gifts — including untimely death. **“It will absolutely affect Klaus,” Joseph Morgan tells TVLine of the impending fatality, which executive producer Julie Plec tweeted about in February. “And I was very surprised about this particular person’s death, not only because I didn’t think the character would ever be killed, but also because it’s always difficult when someone you’re used to working with suddenly isn’t there anymore.”http://tvline.com/2015/04/06/the-originals-death-spoilers-dahlia-season-2/ *For Rebekah, I think it’s a little more complicated. Going back to Vampire Diaries season 3 when Rebekah saw her father and he admitted that he was never chasing her, he was always chasing Klaus, and that he didn’t kill Esther, that it was Klaus who killed Esther, all of her beliefs kind of collapsed a little bit and she started to reassess her relationship with her dad. She never had an opportunity to connect with him or mend any bridges, so seeing him die again leaves her with this bizarre sense of loss that she doesn’t quite understand, and I think the way she deals with that is very typical for this character, and you’ll see a little bit of that in episode 19. Continuity * Camille was last seen in ''Save My Soul''. Behind the Scenes *Javier Carrasquillo previously played Jared in Vampire Diaries's You're Undead to Me. He'll play a character named Kurt in this episode. Cultural References *When the Levee Breaks is also the title of the penultimate episode of the fouth season of . * " " is also a blues song written and first recorded by husband and wife Kansas Joe McCoy and Memphis Minnie in 1929. The song is about the upheaval caused by the Great Mississippi Flood of 1927. ** Led Zeppelin did a famous remake of Memphis Minnie's song in 1971. Quotes Extended Promo Dahlia (to Hayley): "You are the perfect candidate. To set Mikaelson against Mikaelson."'' 'Rebekah' (to 'Marcel): "My brother's lost his bloody mind." '''Klaus (to Camille): "I kill my enemies. Sometimes even my friends." Jackson: "Klaus!" ---- Clip #1 Klaus (to Elijah): "Is something the matter, brother? Can I fix you a drink perhaps?" Elijah: Strangely enough Niklaus, I'm not in a amusing mode. Klaus: Fantastic. More for me. Elijah: "Let's discuss strategy shall we, Niklaus? Just wondering if you have one. We can begins with Mikael's ashes, given that they are the main ingredient in our weapon against Dahlia, would you care to tell me where they disappeared to?" Klaus: Elijah, I have compelled the city's finest pastry chef for your own personal edification and yet you ignore my efforts in favour of needless concerns. Rebekah (to Klaus and Elijah): Can we stop talking so loudly? Give me that. Klaus: What's the matter? New witch body not up to last night's bender. Rebekah: So I had a few. It's not every day you lose your father at the hands of your brother. Again. Klaus: Who ever said opportunity only knocks once, eh? ---- Inside Clip Rebekah (to Klaus): It's not every day you lose your father at the hands of your brother. Again. Klaus: Who ever said opportunity only knocks once, eh? Freya (to Rebekah): I have given you all every reason to trust me. And still Klaus rejects me. Elijah (to Klaus): Freya is our blood brother. She also has every reason to want Dahlia's demise. We have no cause to distrust her. Klaus: Which is a far cry from being trustworthy. Freya (to Rebekah): From now on, it's either Klaus or me. ---- Clip #2 Camille (to Klaus): Bad time? Klaus: Camille. Ah, yes. As I've recently proved disagreeable, I assume Elijah asked you here to play therapist to the savage beast. Camille: Actually, I was just gonna say you look like you could use some fresh air. Maybe we could go for a walk. You could spend, I don't know, five seconds not obsessing about who not to trust and who're gonna murder next. Klaus: I quite enjoy my obsessions, thank you very much. Fear not. I shall Elijah you came as asked and you may leave, assured that your duty is fulfilled. Camille: Klaus. Talk to me. And not because Elijah sent me. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x19 Extended Promo - When the Levee Breaks HD The Originals - When The Levee Breaks Clip The Originals - Inside When The Levee Breaks The Originals - When The Levee Breaks Clip 2 Pictures |-|Promotional= OR219a 0306 0234b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg MFrdK8uu70Q.jpg Notes See Also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Flashback episodes